See instructions): This training program aims to produce a new generation of scientists, engineers and medical practitioners who are trained to possess the knowledge and skills to integrate innovations in nanotechnology and physical sciences to cancer diagnosis and treatment. Due to the complexity of cancer disease, there has been limited progress made in the field during the past few decades. It has become clear that the involvement of nano science and technology in oncology may fundamentally change our ways to diagnose and treat this lethal disease. We realized, however, that there is a serious lack of researchers who are competent of pursuing these highly interdisciplinary activities, and that the progress made in nanomedicine during the past decade depends mostly on researchers' tremendous effort in expanding their knowledge to the related areas beyond their expertise when the needs arise. We believe that by preparing our students and postdoctoral fellows for knowledge and skills in this emerging field in the early stages of their career development, we would be able to significantly expedite such endeavor in the next few years. To this extent, we have carefully assembled an interdisciplinary preceptor team consisting of 40 faculty members of different backgrounds and whose research interests are in the interdisciplinary areas between oncology, engineering, and physical sciences in six departments at University of Washington (UW) and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC). This unique blend expertise, combined with a carefully designed curriculum, will expose trainees to an excellent combination of fundamental as well as clinically-oriented cancer research. The major components of our training activities include: 1) laboratory or clinical research in which each trainee will be co-advised by at least two faculty members, one from medical background and one from science or engineering; 2) participation in a required and an elective graduate course; 3) attendance in seminar programs and a clinical tumor board; 4) presentations in annual symposium by students on their research progress; 5) a set of enrichment activities including a journal club, and training on ethic conduct and leadership skills; 6) frequent feedback from faculty to trainees and annual progress evaluation from an executive committee. We request support for 2 predoctoral students, 5 postdoctoral and 2 MD fellows every year in the duration of the program with each trainee receiving a two-year support. The participating institutions and faculty of this program have strong records in recruitment of underrepresented minorities. The training program will work with existing programs at the both institutes and make additional program specific efforts to recruit minority trainees. RELEVANCE (See instructions):